


What?!

by teuna



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), Treasure - Fandom, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: 2HOONS, Adam - Freeform, Crack, DOSAHI, Fluff, HaJeongwoo, Harukyu, M/M, NOAKYU, Treasure ships, dodam, jaesahi, somebody is drunk, sukhoon, the rest of the ships were just mention sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teuna/pseuds/teuna
Summary: Treasure members are playing truth or dare and ended up confessing their feelings for each other.AKA Jikyu au featuring Treasures ships
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Park Jihoon
Kudos: 57





	What?!

"How about we play truth or dare?" Yedam suggested out of nowhere, he doesn't know what made him say that, all he knows is that he is bored.

Everyone was much pretty drunk, and only the hyung lines and middle lines are wide awake.   
The rest of the members just nod since they have already talked about almost everything by now.  
Junghwan is already asleep on the couch, he fell asleep while listening to his Hyungs talk about their childhood memories until to their recent ones.  
Jeongwoo and Haruto are nowhere to be found. Then the door suddenly burst open. They have just arrived from buying something

"We bought an ice cream!" Jeongwoo raised the plastic bag that he is holding and placed it in the middle of the living room where the members have gathered.

Junkyu was already tipsy. He looked over at Hyunsuk and Jihoon who has been talking all night long about something he can no longer understand. It's making him feel something, angry? jealousy? Maybe he is just drunk he thought

"Come on spin that bottle"

They have already played several rounds. They have dared Yoshi to call his ex and tell him that he missed him. They have made Jaehyuk confessed that he is Jealous of Yedam at one point when Asahi picked him to be his prom date. They had also made Jihoon buy another set of ice cream and now Junkyu thinks that he is getting sober from the paranoia that he will be asked next.

"HYUNSUK-HYUNG!" Doyoung shouted

"Shhhhhh, our maknae is asleep" Hyunsuk scolded him.

"Sorry ha ha ha" 

"Truth or Dare?" Yedam interuppted

"Hmmm Truth, I don't want you to max out my card hahaha"

Suddenly Yedam whispered something over Doyoung that made the two giggle

"Okay, so what's the question?" 

"Do you remember what you told me back then?" Yedam eyed Hyunsuk

"Yes, you said you liked someone and that someone is one of our close friends. So who was it?" Doyoung is now interrogating Hyunsuk

"Finally the juicy stuff!" Jeongwoo commented but end up getting smacked by Haruto.

Hyunsuk suddenly looked at Junkyu and then smiled and proceeded to look at the rest of the members who are waiting for his answer

 _What was that?_ Junkyu thought to himself

"Hyunsuk-hyung you never told me anything about it!" Yoshi is now teasing their Mathyung

"I'm not gonna tell youuu~ " Hyunsuk teased that made the rest of the members throw their pillows and pieces of junk food to their hyung

"That's cheating!" Now Junghwan is already wide awake from the commotion and noise that the rest of the members made.

"Okay okay, I'm just kidding, I'm gonna tell you, but keep it a secret okay? He is not here at the moment" Hyunsuk said in a low voice while ducking his head.

_Not here a the moment? Could it be?_

The rest of the members suddenly gasped.

"Ohhhhhh its-" Junghwan overly exaggerated reacted while covering his mouth with his hands as he gasped.

"Told ya!" Yedam told Doyoung

"Ohhhh this is so exciting!" Jaehyuk said while giggling

"Hyunsuk-hyung who is it! I don't get it!" Jeongwoo shouted but ended up getting smacked (again) by Haruto and he gestured something and finally, Jeongwoo realized it.

It looks like everyone finally realized it except for Junkyu, who maybe is still in denial that his Hyung also liked-

"I'm back! What did I miss?" Jihoon suddenly burst at the door while holding the ice cream that the rest of the members ordered.

"Jihoon-hyung we just found out that-" Haruto and Yedam are now covering Jeongwoos mouth who is also enjoying teasing the rest of the members.

"It's nothing we are just waiting for you so that we can proceed to the next unlucky person" Hyunsuk assured Jihoon as the younger sat beside him.

Why does he have to sit beside Hyunsuk-hyung? Junkyu pouted  
 _Wait what?_

"Junkyu-hyung is awfully silent today" Asahi finally pointed out interrupting him from his thoughts

"Ah ha ha I'm just tipsy" Junkyu excused, which is partly true. 

"Do you want to rest Junkyu?" Mashi asked him, but he just shook his head and told him that he doesn't want to miss out on what the members are playing.

Jihoon then took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Doyoung

"Truth or Dare?" Jihoon asked

"TRUTH!" He said as he raised the ice cream that he is eating.

"YAAH, put that down " Hyunsuk scolded Doyoung once again. 

Doyoung suddenly pouted and acted like a kid that lost its candy

"I thought I was your favorite dongsaeng, why are you angry at me hyung!?" The members are pretty sure that Doyoung is already drunk.

"Drunk doyoung-hyung is weird" Jeongwoo commented

"So my question to you is, I thought you liked Yedam? What happened back then?" Jihoon finally asked.

Yedam and Doyoung's eyes met and suddenly the two burst out laughing.

"Yah! Let me tell you a story on how Asahi-hyung messed up with our hearts" suddenly Doyoung is now laughing uncontrollably.

"Not this again" Asahi rubbed his face trying to sober himself. The rest of the members just laughed at what is happening right now. They suddenly remembered how the two fought when the Japanese transferred to their school.

"Yah I told you I liked him," Yedam told Doyoung

"I know! so, I ended up liking him too!" The two are now just bickering over how they liked their Asahi-hyung when they were in High school.

"Okay okay, we get it now, Sahi-kun looked at what you have done, my dongsaengs are now going crazy" Jihoon gestured to the two who looked like they have lost their minds

"Asahi is mine" Jaehyuk proclaimed

"No!" Now the two are looking at Jaehyuk who is now latching over Hyunsuk cause he is scared of what the two will do to him.

"Just spin the bottle hyung so we can get over it" Asahi is already done with it.

Hyunsuk spun the bottle and it stopped at Junkyu.

Suddenly the two laughing hyenas stopped and whispered over each other.

Junkyu knows that these two will dig another grave that should've been forgotten long ago.

"Truth or Dare Junkyu-hyuunggg" Doyoung is already teasing him.

He is scared of what the Younger will ask him but he is much scared of what they will ask him to do if choose Dare.

"Truth" 

"Oooohhhh confident"

"Ask him the juicy stuff!" Jeongwoo side commented

"So you liked Jihoon-hyung back then right?" Doyoung asked him

"WHat!- I- No!"

Junkyu tried to look over at Jihoon who is now shocked at what he heard.

"Come on answer honestly Hyung!" Junghwan whined, it was already obvious that Junkyu was lying.  
He looked over at Mashi who was giving him a reassuring smile.

Jihoon was looking at him with a serious face, it looks like he also wanted to know the truth.

The rest of the members is now teasing them telling how they never realized it or how obvious was it back then.

"I- but he liked Seunghun hyung!" He answered absentmindedly

Jihoon suddenly smirked he thought two can play this game

"But you were with Noa back then!" Jihoon accused as he crossed his hands.

The rest of the members started to lose their minds at what they are witnessing.

"Hey hey hey what kdrama is this! I haven't watched this episode!" Jeongwoo gasped and teased the two who is already standing accusing each other.

Junkyu's head is pounding, he thinks that his heart might explode.

"You didn't wait for me!" Junkyu is now saying whatever is inside of his head.

What he said was true, he and Noad just parted ways and he was still healing. He already knew that he liked Jihoon back then. He was the one who cheered him up during those dark days. But then suddenly Jihoon left.

"Cause I don't want to leave you hanging, I know I was gonna leave you sooner, I don't want to hurt you" Jihoon confessed.

Jihoon liked Junkyu but he doesn't want the younger to feel betrayed when Jihoon leaves their school. He was bound to leave all of his friends there and he doesn't want to be the one who will hurt Junkyu once again after he had just regained himself.

Junkyu's facial features soften, he understands it. But he still remembers how Seunghun will leave early just to visit Jihoon at his new school. It made him jealous, but he doesn't want to chase Jihoon cause he is afraid that the rumor about Seunghun and Jihoon is true.

"But the rumors, Seunghun always visits you, I wanted to visit you to you know but, I'm scared"

"What? Seunghun is my best friend and he knows that I liked you. I even told him that I will confess to you again once I graduated high school."

"I'm sorry"   
Junkyu said. Jihoon knows what this sorry is for. When finally they all went to the same college. When Jihoon was once again ready to follow his heart to Junkyu he found out that Junkyu and Mashi are already a couple.

Now all of them are silent

The two was just standing there while looking at each other, Junkyu was still shocked at what he had just heard. Jihoon actually liked him, but it was now in the past tense.

"Hey I thought they only asked Junkyu if he liked Jihoon back then, what the hell is going on?" Yoshi whispered over Hyunsuk but the older he just proceeded to smile, enjoying where this is going.

"Now tell me who has something to confess too, cause we already at the peaked of this night!" Doyoung shouted raising his finished ice cream.

"See Drunk Doyoung-hyung is weird" Jeongwoo side commented and was smacked again by Haruto, the two end up bickering once again.

"Hyung just take this ice cream and just watch them" Junghwan handed the last remaining ice cream to Doyoung who then proceeded to eat it.

"Hey but I liked Junkyu-hyung too!" Haruto shouted trying to tease Jeongwoo even more

"What?!" Jeongwoo elbowed Haruto who was raising his hand and they once again continued their bickering.

"What!?!" Junkyu and Jihoon were also shocked at what they just heard.

"What the hell is going on?" Asahi commented

"I think the ice cream that we have eaten is spiked, everyone is acting like they are drunk" Mashi answered

"But aren't we?" Yoshi asked

"Hey hey, I thought Hyunsuk-hyung liked Jihoon hyung? Aren't you two a thing? You've been sticking to each other all throughout the day" Jaehyuk blurted out of nowhere. Hyunsuk and Jihoon then proceeded to laugh.

Junkyu pouted at what he heard

Now everyone is confused with these sudden confessions from everyone.

"No we're not, Hyunsuk-hyung and I were just friends he even knows who still have my heart" Jihoon answered while laughing

"Yes yes, but hey where is your conversation going? I thought it was already a confession to each other, you can now be a couple and live happily ever after" Hyunsuk tried to bring the topic back to Jihoon and Junkyu.

Junkyu actually no longer knows where this conversation is going, does he still like Jihoon? He asked himself

"Wait isn't Mashi and Junkyu a thing?" Yoshi asked and now everyone is looking at Mashi and Junkyu

"Nah they broke up long ago" Asahi mentioned.

"But I thought Mashi-hyung is dating somebody" Haruto answered

"Yes, and its Jihoon" Mashi answered with a poker face.

"What?!" Junkyu is now losing his mind

  
"What the hell is going on?" He added

Mashi stod up and approached Jihoon.

Every second is killing Junkyu, he feels like he is getting played at. 

But once Mashiho reached Jihoon they just high fived each other and then laughed like a madman

"I'm just kidding guys, I know that Jihoon liked Junkyu and Junkyu liked Jihoon, now that I have summarized what is going on why don't you two talk it out," Mashi said while laughing at what he had just done.

"Okay kids time to go to sleep, now go to your respected rooms cause your new parents will talk about their blooming love" Hyunsuk ushered the rest of the members who still want to listen to Jihoon and Junkyu's discussion.

"JUNKYU-HYUNG HWAITING!" Doyoung shouted before he was dragged by Hyunsuk.

Junkyu doesn't know what to do anymore.  
He is looking at Jihoon who is smiling at him.

"Wanna runaway?"

That phrase is too familiar to him, he was the one who asked Jihoon that question back when he was tired of everything.

He just smiled and nodded.

They already left the rest house that they rented for this vacation. The moonlight is making the sand sparkle as if there are diamonds sprinkled all over it. They have just been walking and no one was talking. Junkyu is pretty sure that he is sober now, he made a deep breath and inhaled the salty air. He looked over at Jihoon who was just looking in front. The dim light of the lampost and the rays of the moon made Jihoon looked liked he belongs to the sky 

They halted once they have reached the Gazebo, the only sound that they can hear is the gentle waves that are touching the shore and distant music that was playing in the background.

"Say, you actually liked me back then?" Jihoon broke the silence

There's no point in lying now since he had already spilled almost everything.

"Yeah" he can feel the heat rising up to his face, embarrassment is finally kicking in.

"Do you still like me?" 

"Why so straight forward Park Jihoon" Junkyu quickly covered his mouth, he didn't realize he was thinking out loud.

He heard Jihoon chuckled.

"Because I don't want to waste this chance"  
Jihoon smiled at him taking his hand

"What If I said I still do" he answered not looking at him, Junkyu is pouting while looking at the sand that is sticking to his shoes.

"Then will you give us a chance?...

I still like you My Kyu"

Junkyu looked at Jihoon with wide eyes, even though he already see this coming, he is still shocked to hear it.

Their eyes haven't left each other. It felt like an eternity, Jihoon's eyes sparkled like the night sky. Then slowly Jihoon pouted.

"Why aren't you answering me Kim Junkyu?" 

"Cause you are sparkling Jihoon-ah" he mentally faced-palmed himself. He thinking out loud right now. He doesn't know what to say anymore. His heart is pounding like its gonna explode

Slowly Jihoon smiled, or more precisely smirked.

"Are you too mesmerized by my sparkling aura, My Kyu?" He fluttered his eyelashes

"Are you distracted by my face that you can't answer me?" Jihoon teased him

Junkyu cant look at Jihoon, he is trying his best not to smile at whatever Jihoon is doing right now.

"Cause its unfair, I'm trying my best to ask you out even though your blinging like this"

"Stop doing that" finally Junkyu let out his smile and pushed Jihoon who was trying to imitate a star that was twinkling. 

The echoes of their laughs filled the empty night.

**Prolonged**

Doyoung woke up with a pounding head, he tried to remember what he did last night or how many bottles did he drink, but all his brain wants to do is pound his skull.

"Good morning Doyoung-hyung, you were funny last night" Doyoung looked at the person who is talking and saw Junghwan eating his cereal on the table

"Where is Junkyu-hyung? He's not in our room?" He asks Junghwan about the whereabouts of his roommate.

"Of course you forgot about last night, you freaking puked on me!" Yedam is now walking towards him but retreated and just took the water beside Doyoung.

"A ha ha I'm sorry Hyung!" He clapsed his hand and joined Junghwan on the table.

"He is with Jihoon-hyung, I think? I haven't seen them yet since last night" Junghwan answered 

"Why would they be together? I thought Junkyu-hyung was avoiding Jihoon-hyung, wait, wait did Junkyu-hyung finally confessed his feelings to Jihoon hyung?!?!" Doyoung is trying to remember what happened last night, but all he remembers is them drinking, that's it, no context or anything

"Did I blackout?" Doyoung asked again.

Yedam just laughed at a puzzled Doyoung who is also struggling from a hangover, he handed him medicine and water that was prepared by their Mathyung.

"Poor Doyoung-hyung, can't remember anything, you were the life of the party last night!" Jeongwoo teased him as he sat beside Yedam. The rest of the members are now gathering in the dining room. One by one taking something from the fridge or cupboard or table and ate it, Hyunsuk finally showed up, holding a paper bag filled with foods.

"Oh my eyes, my least favorite maknae is still alive, I hope you remembered what you did to me and Yedam last night"

"I'm sorry hyung, please remind me not to do it again" Doyoung pleaded.

Suddenly their phones rung and saw a message that was sent to their GC

Mashi took out his phone and read the message out loud

"Look at what we found, two homeless dudes cuddling at each other"

Asahi sent an image of sleeping Jihoon and Junkyu whose heads are on each other's shoulders.

"Omo they look so cute " Jeongwoo pretended to barf while looking at the picture, but end up laughing feeling happy for his Hyungs.

"Junkyu-hyung is cute" Haruto side commented looking at Jeongwoo waiting for his reaction.

"Watanabe Haruto, I still remember what you told everyone last night" he smacked Haruto while the latter was still laughing

"Im just kidding, i just said that to tease you" the two end up bickering again

"Kids kids it's too early, please don't fight" Hyunsuk sat beside his dongsaengs and while massaging his temples

"Does that mean that Jihoon-hyung is no longer the father of this family, does it mean that our Hyunsuk-hyung is a solo parent of 9 children?!" Yoshi fake gasped and let out a laugh. The rest of the members laughed and tried to comfort their hyung.

"At least I have kicked out 2 people to babysit!" He said laughing with his dongsaengs

"So we took these two homeless here" Jaehyuk and Asahi finally arrived from their morning walk and have brought Junkyu and Jihoon back who looked like they didn't sleep last night, but a smile is still plastered on their faces.

"It looks like they finally found their happy ending" Hyunsuk felt proud of his dongsaengs

"Wait I can't remember anything!" Doyoung is pulling his hair trying to remember how everything happened

"Oh Doyoung, thank you for what you did last night. You will now be the best man if I will be able to make Junkyu say yes to a wedding proposal." Jihoon teased him and Junkyu and the latter just elbowed him.

"Waaahhh somebody tells me what happened!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my very first au uwu.  
> Thank you for staying with me even after all those grammatical errors and weird construction of sentences, English is not my primary(?) language.
> 
> Anyway, I inserted all Treasure ships and submarines that I could think of, I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
